A shock for Spider
by Ollybowlzanic
Summary: It is just a normal day after shore leave, however this time. They are getting a new crew member little did they know that things are going to turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I know spider does not have any siblings, I just thought I would make a story like this. Please don't bee to harsh, this is one of my first and I am learning._**

"Spider, you are needed; the captain wants to speak to you." Swain chuckled as Spider groaned and got up from the mess seat and left the room to go and see what sort of trouble he was in this time. He was trying to look back and think what he did but he couldn't think what it could be about.

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me." Spider said as he approached his CO. "Yea Spider, could you be on early, E.T is sick." Spider nodded as he took his seat as the Co and the XO left the bridge leaving Buffer, Nav and Spider by themselves. About a minute into his new shift they got a distress called and asked the CO if they could change course.

As they arrived they found that the boat was half sank, they got the crew of three onto the Hamersley they were all checked out by Swain and Bomber and were allocated the mess room to the displeasure of the rest of the crew.

Spider and RO where the only two on the bridge as Mike made sure that the crew from the boat were alright. "So Spider, what are you going to get up on shore leave?" RO asked but Spider only shrugged he had no idea what he was going to do."

They got to shore on time and helped thee fishermen off the boat. "Alright crew you have two week shore leave and when you get back we are having a new recruit." Everyone excited the boat and got into taxis to have a fun shore leave.

Two weeks later

The crew were rearing to go back to work, they were getting a new crew member and it excited them that they are getting a fresh soul to boss around. "Alright crew this is Nathan West, he is going to be helping Swain and he is going to be helping Nav too." Nathan was a 19 year old. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Nathan stood there, happy with his crew until someone caught his eye.

Nathan POV

Is that Billy, yes it is, shit. I really hope he does not recognize me, I knew Billy had joined the navy but what was the chance we would be on the same vessel, I want to go and talk to him but it would bring back memories.

End of POV

Spider looked at the new crew member he recognized him from somewhere but he could not work out where from. The crew were all introduced to Nathan and after that Swain and Bomber showed him around the ship.

"So this is where you will probably spend most of your time with the other officers if not on the bridge." Swain said as he showed the mess room that was shared with the sailors.

Spider and Nathan were put onto the same shift at night with Buffer controlling them. Nav was also going down but before she could do that she needed to set a course for the crew to follow. Nathan and Nav finished the course and Nav headed down to her bed.

"Spider, something you want to say?" Buffer asked as he could feel the tension increase in the room. "No, everything it all good Buff" Buffer dropped the subject even though he did not quite believe Spider.

The shift had almost ended when Buffer had left. Nathan walked up to Spider and gave him a letter. Spider read it and the colour drained from his face, he gave the note back to Nathan.

Nathan POV

I did not want to give him the note yet but we were alone, I know that he recognizes me. "I should probably go" I said as my shift ended. I did not get a reply from Billy as I walked away. I could not look at billy anymore. It had been years since we last saw each other however this was not the reunion I was hoping for.

End of POV

Mike came up to relieve Spider of his duty but when Spider did not respond he ran to his side to see his eyes wide open. "Swain, you are requested at the bridge." XO said into the speakers. Ten minutes later Swain and Nathan had gotten to the bridge and were working on Spider. "Spider can you hear me?" Swain asked as he checked Spiders pupils and his pulse. "He is in shock XO." That is when he saw Nathan's face.

"You know something I don't?" Nathan shook his head but Mike wanted to have a word to Nathan because he did not believe it at all. Bomber and Swain took Spider to the mess room.

"Nathan I don't like people who lie. What do you know?" Nathan took a deep breath as he was preparing himself. "Billy and I are related, blood related." Mike's jaw dropped as he contemplated what Nathan just said. "Does the navy know this Nathan? they should not have put you on the same ship as him." Nathan nodded. "I'm gonna get on to nav com now, dismissed"

"Mike, I know that, however you need someone new, he is excellent trust me." Mike had got a hold of Commander Marshall but he was not listening. He thought Nathan was a good guy but he hated seeing what it was doing to Spider, Mike did not ask about their history because it was clear it was not very good. he put the phone down angrily as Nav knocked on the door. "Sir have you seen Spider, Bomber needs him." Mike looked up surprised. "He is not in the mess" Nav shook her head.

Spider had recovered and wanted to find Nathan, he knew I was not a good idea but he needed to know. They bumped into each other near the galley where Swain and Bomber where. "Is it true?" Spider asked as he looked into Nathan's eye. "The letter" Nathan only managed a nod. Spider wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, hey, everything will be alright." Nathan's eyes were filled up in tears.

Mike and Kate were walking through towards the galley when they saw Spider's arm wrapped around the younger member's body. "I think he needs to be here, Obviously something has happened."

"I don't know what to do Spider." They had gone to the mess to talk. "Hands to boarding stations. hands to boarding stations." Nav said over the loud speaker everyone ran to their station. "Come on brother lets go."


	2. the truth is right but hurts

"Alright Nathan follow Spider's lead alright" XO said as the boarding party got into the rib. "Actually, no follow Buffer." Nathan nodded looking towards Buffer.

Buffer POV

Great, I have a newbie following me around, he apparently has a connection to Spider, should he even be able to be on the same ship, I don't know. As we got closer to the vessel I had to focus on looking after my crew. "Buffer, Nathan I want you to do a sweep on the upper deck, Spider and Bomber lower deck. Swain with me." We all nodded as we boarded the vessel. 'Watch your back." I hissed at Nathan.

We took two people down to the lower deck where Swain and the XO where waiting. As we were trying to communicate with them I had no idea there was someone behind me however Nathan did, all I saw was Nathan tackle someone and take his gun off him. "Watch your back Buffer." He said very cheeky. "Are you sure you are an officer?" I asked him as he walked towards XO.

End of POV

Nathan and Spider were talking in the mess when Swain and Buffer came in. "Spider, what's going on?" Swain asked as he saw the junior officer was upset about something. "Everything is alright Swain." Nathan nodded as he almost collapsed onto his knees. "Nathan wow. Spider, I need to know everything alright." Spider nodded. "He is my blood related brother, I didn't know he existed until a few months ago, He has been abused most of his life and our sister was attacked by our dad and he killed her in front of him."  
This was too much for Spider and for Swain. "Okay Bomber get in here he is hyperventilation. Spider inform the CO." Spider ran up to inform him of the latest. Spider ran up to the bridge. "Sir, Nathan is hyperventilating." Mike followed Spider as he ran to the mess room where Nathan was lying down. "How is he?" Mike asked Swain. "he'll be alright but, sir we need to talk later." Mike nodded as he walked back to the bridge.

It was an hour later and Nathan was rather embarrassed with all the attention he was getting. "Look I'm fine." Nathan said as he stood up and walked out. "How old is he?" Swain asked Bomber. "20 I think" "Ah a stubborn 20 year old, explains a lot about how he is as a patient." Swain joked as he tried to make Nathan lie down. "I'm fine, I really am." Swain checked his blood pressure to make sure he was fit enough to work. "Fine but if anything happens come right back, alright." Nathan nodded as he walked out and up to the bridge.

Nav and Nathan were up in the bridge discussing the route that Nav had just made. They had been trying to locate a distress vessel however they could not find it. The CO was there and chuckled as the two navigators were trying to find this one boat. "Boat on the radar." RO said as a vessel popped up on their radar. Nav and Nathan stopped to see if they could see the vessel. "There." Nathan pointed as he saw a vessel. "RO, contact them." RO nodded as he grabbed the radio. "Second Wind this is Australian warship calling you on channel VHF on channel 1 6 over" There was no response so they all got ready for boarding the vessel.

The boarding party moved off to the vessel, there was someone on board who seemed a bit shaken up, they showed him the way to go back to his boarder as E.T repaired the radio for him, there was nothing was unusual. "Let's go, you going to be alright sir." XO asked, he nodded and they returned to their ship. "Not in distress?" Mike asked they got back. XO shook her head as she walked up to the bridge.

2 hours later

The duo were on the bridge again when Mike walked in to see Nav writing in her log book and Nathan plotting a path as they know had to keep a record of it know. "Nav, mark the buoys position on the radar." She didn't look up from her log book. "It's already marked, Sir." He smirked. "Just once, I'd like to get in ahead of you." Nathan couldn't prevent himself from laughing as he let out a little cough. "In your dreams, Sir. Because now I have Nathan so we will be twice as quick." She grinned as she looked up from her log book towards her commanding officer.

Swain and Spider were still talking about the young officer's life. Buffer, E.T and Charge were in the galley stealing Bomber's food. Kate and Mike were talking to Nav com and Bomber, Nav and Nathan were on the bridge. Bomber watched as Nav and Nathan talked.

It had been a long day for all so when nav was released from her duties she was relieved; she shared a room with Kate. They were both in there Kate was writing in her diary and Nav was considering if she should try and steal some of Bomber's chocolate from the galley. "Well" She said as she jumped down from her bed. "I'm gonna go and steal Bomber's chocolate." The XO looked up from her book. "Can you get me some too?" They shared a smile as Nav left. Spider was sharing a room with E.T they were both quite as Spider thought about everything that had happened the last few days. Charge and Buffer shared a room; however they were on shift so where up on the bridge with a coffee in their hands. Swain and Nathan were now sharing a room. Nathan and Swain spent the whole time talking about their experiences. RO and Bomber shared a room but they were fighting at the moment so just lay in silence Bomber wanted to get to know Nathan, he seemed to be a good kid he just needs a fresh start. and Mike their commanding officer was asleep in his own room.

"Buffer, what's that?" Charge asked as he saw something in the water. "E.T wake up Nathan and Swain, that's a body in the water. Charge keep an eye on him I will wake up the co. "Boss, boss. We have a body in the water." The CO ran up to the bridge as Nathan and Swain ran with E.T out to retrieve the body. "He is still alive" Nathan said as he saw the body move. "Easy, easy" Swain said as he lay the man on the deck. Spider had came out and took one look at the patient, he could not move when he realized who it was. "Swain! watch Nathan" Spider yelled as he saw Nathan sway.

Nathan POV

My vision was getting blurry I was getting weak in the knees and it was making it hard to stand. I couldn't look at the body as Swain started to get to work on him. I could not keep my eyes open, I could hear Spider shout something but I did not hear what he said. Then my world went back.

End of POV

"Not again" Swain said as he now focused on his fallen ship mate with Bomber focused now on the patient they just pulled from the water. E.T looked at Nathan's still form and back to Swain then to Spider who had now gone pale too. "Spider, who is he?" E.T asked getting Swain's attention as he looked to Spider. "Spider, who is he?" Spider took a deep breath. "He is our dad, our real one."


End file.
